


Inadequate Substitute

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accept no substitutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequate Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Girls' Night Out" challenge at wk_100. Set post-Gluhen.  
> The idea of Aya-chan as a hacker was swiped from [](http://dragonladyrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonladyrm**](http://dragonladyrm.livejournal.com/). And I don't know about other people, but if I were her, I'd be *pissed*.

The money came semimonthly.

One payment would last a month even after quitting the Koneko. She put most into investments under various pseudonyms. She _was_ a banker's daughter, and most of her scruples died with her parents.

She tried to trace the originating bank, but the funds were routed through more places than she could track in two nights. She'll try again when she had a free week, but wasn't sure she'd be more successful.

Still, there were other avenues of investigation she could pursue. And she had more than enough money.

Money is a poor substitute for a brother.


End file.
